Eidolon Albatross
by Devianta
Summary: The full version of Lions, Tigers, and Ghosts. Danny pulls a prank on Vlad. In revenge, Vlad exposes Danny and gets him locked up in a zoo. Possible DXS. On hiatus
1. All Spooks' Eve

A/N: Hello folks! Some of you have requested this and hear it is. Well, here is the first chapter at least. Again, this is the full version of Lions, Tigers, and Ghosts. Here, you will learn exactly what Danny did to get thrown in a zoo, how he got thrown in the zoo, what happened while he was in the zoo, and whether or not he escapes. For those of you who did not run to the dictionary on this site or to find out what the words eidolon and albatross mean, here is what it means. Eidolon is another word for phantom. Albatross is not just the name of a bird. It can also mean a burden. So, together they mean phantom burden or the burden of the phantom. I translated albatross to also mean problem or punishment. I prefer punishment because it makes more sense in the story's context. So it really should mean Phantom's Punishment. It should be clear now why I chose this title. Anyway, I'm sorry it took so long to get this up. I hope all of you enjoy it. I still don't own dp. Please R&R! Now, let's get this show on the road!

* * *

Eidolon Albatross

All Spooks' Eve

Danny stood in the yard of his arch-nemesis, Vlad Masters/Plasmius. He shifted his toilet paper and glue filled backpack until it sat more comfortably on his shoulder. He was waiting. His partner in crime should be arriving shortly. If all went well this pristine yard would soon be covered in toilet paper, the glue would hold it all together. It was a simple little prank. It being Halloween would explain it's occurrence to the authorities. Vlad would know the culprit, but that was okay. He had it coming. That was why Danny was doing it in the first place. Nobody was going to mess with him and walk away unscathed, especially Vlad.

Danny sat down on the grass. He set the backpack down beside him. His legs were crossed Indian style in front of him. He felt both calm and nervous. Calm because he knew everything would turn out okay. Nervous because he didn't know how Vlad would respond later. He was taking a risk doing this. There was no telling what sort of revenge Vlad would take on him and those both involved and not involved in the prank. However, if Vlad wanted to nearly expose him seven different times in the same week then he was going to get what was coming to him. This little prank would prove that.

"Beware…"

Danny sat straight as he heard the ghostly voice whisper the word in his ear. He turned around and relaxed. His accomplice had arrived.

"Hey, Box Ghost! Ready to prank the old man?"

"I am the Box Ghost! I am always ready to cause trouble, wreak havoc, and steal cardboard boxes from villains who wish to dominate the earth where it is really I who should rule this world with my good…"

Danny didn't bother to listen to the rest of the Box Ghost's rant. He stood up and stretched. A ring of pure white light formed around his waist. It split into two. One ring flew up his body while the second fell. As they passed over him and remarkable transformation occurred. Before the lights appeared, a raven- haired, blue- eyed, jean and tee shirt clothed teen had waited for the Box Ghost's arrival. Now, a white-haired, green-eyed, black and white jumpsuit wearing ghost appeared from within the white rings of light. He stood there for a moment before allowing himself to lift off the ground and hover in midair. The Box Ghost shut up and stared at the newly transformed boy. The teen glanced over and narrowed his glowing eyes.

"What? You've seen me go ghost before. It's nothing new."

"True! But I have never seen you transform without the intention of hitting me before! I am the Box…"

Whap! Danny smacked the rambling ghost upside the head.

"Better?"

"Yeah."

"Great! Let's get pranking then! Here, take these rolls and go over to the other side of the mansion. Make as much of a mess as you can. I'll take these and deal with this side. Work quickly. Vlad's going to be home soon."

The Box Ghost took his share of the toilet paper and flew off to the other side of the mansion. Danny picked up his load, grinned mischievously, and got to work. He took one roll and tossed it onto the roof. A piece got caught on a shingle while the rest of the roll rolled down the roof. Another roll was thrown on the chimney, while another decorated a pine tree. A fourth roll was strewn across the grass. A fifth was wrapped around a flag pole. The sixth roll graced the elegant form of a Roman style statue. A lawn ornament was covered with the seventh roll. Danny flew over the scene, whooping with excitement. He knew he would pay for this later but it sure was fun while it lasted. With this thought he covered the place with glue. The white syrupy substance rained down over the trees, the grass, the porch, the statue, everything. Danny made sure to mess up everything possible. He dipped his fingers in the glue and finger painted the windows. With the last remaining bit he wrote, "Get a cat!" onto Vlad's bedroom window. He giggled gleefully as he finished. He rolled onto his back in midair, held his stomach, and laughed. When he stopped he wiped tears from his eyes. Those green orbs glowed brighter than ever.

The Box Ghost flew up to him then. He was grinning too.

"Beware! For the whole place has been covered in glue and toilet paper!"

"Great! Thanks for everything, Box Ghost!"

"You can thank me by letting me have all of the boxes…"

"Yeah, you can have all of Vlad's boxes. Take them and make sure no one sees you. As far as the authorities are concerned a group of troublesome kids did it. Hopefully they blame Dash."

"I am the Box Ghost!" The Box Ghost declared his title once more before flying into the mansion and gathering his prizes. Danny shook his head and flew off. As soon as he disappeared a limo pulled up outside the mansion's front gate. A tall man in a black suit stepped out of it. He walked the length of the drive way and stopped at the front lawn.

"Daniel," he growled as he caught sight of the macabre sight before him. He strode forward. His eyes darted this way and that as he inspected the damage. When he reached the door he heard banging and cries of enjoy coming from inside. The man slowly opened the door and beheld the sight of the Box Ghost hugging a large box.

"That's my box, my beautiful box! Together we shall rule the world for I am the Box…"

The man fired an ectoplasmic blast from his hand. He marched into his house and grabbed the box-loving ghost by the front of his shirt. He pulled him closer until he was an inch from his furious face. The ghost quivered in fear.

"Where is Daniel and why did you help him?"

"I don't know where he is."

The man growled and tossed the ghost aside. The Box Ghost bounced a few times before coming to rest in the box he was hugging a minute ago. He floated out of it. Looking at the enraged Vlad pacing a few feet away, he grabbed the box and made a run for it.

"Beware," he called on his way out. The door closed behind him.

"That boy is an animal. Trashing my lawn like that. Who does he think he is?! He needs to be taught a lesson that he will not soon forget."

Vlad stormed upstairs to his bedroom. On the window he saw Danny's message, "Get a cat!" Vlad looked at the words and sneered.

"I will make him pay if it is the last thing I do. He will learn his place…" Vlad's eyes widened. His place… A sickening grin split the fifty-some year old man's face.


	2. Caught White Handed

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I didn't know what else to write for it. I'll try to make all future chapters longer. Hopefully, this will suffice for now. I might rewrite it later. Anyway, at least I finally updated the story. This is really difficult to write so if I don't go update crazy like with Fall From Grace, you know why. Please R&R!!!! And let the show begin!

* * *

Caught White Handed

Danny pulled his trademark white shirt over his head. It was Monday morning and for once he was not running late. So he took his time as he "fixed" his black hair and washed his face. He didn't rush to get downstairs, especially since he could hear small explosions coming from the kitchen. Another of his parents' experiments gone wrong. Hopefully, he wouldn't end up in the middle of it.

He grabbed his favorite cereal, Crunchy Flakes, and poured himself a bowl of it. He poured some milk over it, snagged a spoon, and got to work making it disappear.

As he ate, he eyed the smoking remains of the experiment his father was holding. It looked like a television remote with claws. Yes, it had claws. On the bottom of the box four wires branched out, on at each corner. At the end of each wire were clasps that rather resembled claws. Danny vaguely wondered what it did. However, it was morning. At this point in the day, he didn't care.

"Danny, dear, could you turn up the tv. I can't hear it," requested his mother who was cleaning the dirty dishes in the sink. Periodically, his parents did things like that, cleaning that is. Stuff had a tendency to pile up around the house. Eventually his parents would notice and do something about it. The something didn't always clean up the mess but sometimes, like today, it did.

Danny got up and turned the knob on the minitv sitting on the counter. The volume increased and Danny heard words that froze him to the spot.

"Last night, Vlad Masters came home to this scene after a meeting he had with the executives of his company. His yard was completely covered with toilet paper and glue. After a brief investigation, the ghostly culprits were discovered. They were caught on tape by the security cameras hidden on the grounds. Here is the footage."

The screen changed from brief shots of his late night handy work to the tape of him and the Box Ghost throwing toilet paper and glue over Vlad's yard. Danny paled as he watched. This wasn't good. The people of Amity Park were already skeptical of his ghost half. When they saw this they would be even more so, perhaps even hate him. He had spent so much time trying to get them to like him somewhat. This was going to kill what little of a good reputation he had.

"I knew that ghost was no good," his mother growled.

"And as soon as we fix the Fenton Shocker we can stop him from wrecking yards for good," his father exclaimed holding up the broken experiment. "As soon as it's fixed, this baby can shock that ghost into paralysis long enough for us to catch him! Then we can pull him apart molecule by molecule!"

"Now, now, honey. We have to dissect him first. The more we can learn about ghosts the better our weapons will be."

Danny simply gaped at the tv. He was ruined. Why didn't he think to check for security cameras?! He was so stupid!

"Danny, what's wrong? Oh, the ghost! Don't worry, sweety. We'll get that evil ghost soon."

His mother turned back to the dishes. His father ran downstairs to continue his work. Jazz finally came down.

"What took you so long," Danny asked.

"Printer broke. I have an essay due on Wednesday and I wanted to print it out and show it to the teacher for proofreading. But the printer isn't working so I had to save it to a disk and… Oh, you get the point.

"Why are you so pale?"

Danny pointed to the tv which was still showing footage of his crime. The reporter was rambling on about the damage. Jazz watched it, paled even more than Danny, and then gave him a disapproving look.

"Why did you do that," she whispered.

"He kept attacking me and causing trouble. It was Halloween. I thought they would blame it on some local trouble makers or whatever. I didn't know he had security cameras," he whispered back.

"That doesn't give you the right to mess up his lawn, not that I blame you, but this isn't doing Phantoms reputation any good."

"I know."

"Well, you better try to fix this or there's going to be a lot of trouble."

She walked into the kitchen to get herself breakfast. Danny sighed. He picked up his backpack and left for school.


	3. Absent Minded

A/N: Sorry for the obnoxiously short chapter. I don't know why but I felt like ending it there. Just to clarify a few things I know will be asked in reviews: **This does not take place in the same timeline as Fall From Grace!!!! This takes place in a dimension where Vlad is not arrested, Danny is not a full ghost (duh), and Sam did not reject him. Okay? Okay. This story just has a character in common. Nothing else.** So yeah, for many reviews and that everyone likes how this story is turning out. Again, R&R and let's get this tape rolling!

* * *

Absent Minded  


Danny walked down the sidewalk holding one strap of his backpack. It was heavy. He had his science and history textbooks in there along with a binder, the book he was reading for English, and his agenda. Last night he managed to get his science and history done but he did not get any farther in the book. He didn't even like the story. He couldn't even remember the title!

Though homework was the least of his problems now. Vlad was definitely up to something. He wouldn't stop at simply showing his crime on the news. No. Vlad was too manipulative and evil for that. Goodness only new what he was planning. Whatever it was, Danny knew he would have to be on his guard. He would have to keep his eyes peeled for any potential dangers that screamed part-of-Vlad's-plot. Yep, he would keep his eyes wide open, his hearing keen, and he would tread with caution.

Smack! Yep, he was alert. So alert he didn't even see the banana peel right in front of him.

Danny stood back up and brushed himself off. After a brief check he noticed he had scrapes on the palms of his hands and his knees were going to bruise but that was about it. Note to self, Danny thought, watch out for banana peels.

"Watch out indeed," said a loathed voice behind him. Danny spun around and was confronted with an ugly old hag, the lady, Kristine.

"You. What are you doing here, Kristine?" growled Danny.

"Is that any way to great a lady? You? Just growling away like I'm the most despicable creature in the known universe? I expected a better greeting from you, little beauty." She began hobbling up to him. Danny backed away from the hideous being. Her hunched over form continued to creep closer to him. Figuring that she would follow him no matter what Danny transformed.

He jumped behind a parked car, "went ghost", and floated just above her.

"Sorry, Kristine. But this isn't going to be a repeat of last time," and as he said this he powered up an ecto blast and shot it at her. It collided with the wretched lady and flung her into a telephone pole.

"Is that the best you got, little beauty? I thought you were strong," Kristine taunted as she stood up again. She crept towards him again.

"Oh, don't worry. I AM," Danny exclaimed and let loose his ghostly wail. He knew this was a bit much but he couldn't help it. She freaked him out. He couldn't help but remember what she came close to doing to him the last time. He wanted to avoid such incidents.

Oddly enough, she seemed unaffected by his most powerful attack. Kristine calmly stood there in the midst of his ghostly wail. She didn't even cover her ears! She stood there smiling up at him, a predators grin.

"Really? You are? That's funny, because your most powerful attack doesn't even faze me. I will have you little beauty. You will be mine," she giggled. Her grin widened. "Vlad promised me you." With that parting comment she vanished leaving Danny with a sense of dread.

He flew the rest of the way to school. He didn't feel comfortable with the idea of changing back. Who knew where that grotesque thing went? That freak could be any where waiting to attack him again. Danny didn't want to think about what would happen if she managed to catch him.

And what was with Vlad? Why did Vlad promise him to Kristine? Danny thought Vlad wanted to a, kill him or b, make him into the perfect son. Eww.

Promising him as a pet to Kristine didn't make any sense. Unless he was payment to Kristine for something…

Oh, no. Was that it? Danny hoped it wasn't.

Danny trudged through the crowded halls of Caspar High. He glanced around him looking for his friends, Sam and Tucker. He didn't see them. I hope they're not sick… or worse," Danny thought. Suddenly, or worse, couldn't get out of his head. He hated Kristine. He was becoming paranoid thanks to her! As soon as he got out of school he would hunt her down and shove her head first into the thermos.

With a growl of frustration, anger, and, dare it be said, fear, he entered his English classroom. Mr. Lancer sat at his desk holding the book they were reading in his hand. The bell rang as Danny sat down and Mr. Lancer stood. The overweight teacher began walking up and down the rows of desks.

"Today students, we will discuss in detail the contents of chapter three, which you were all supposed to read last night, of To Kill A Mockingbird. Please take out your copies of the book and the worksheet that went with this chapter which you were also supposed to do for homework."

Oh, nuts. Danny had completely forgotten about that assignment. He didn't even have the uncompleted assignment with him! It was in his locker in his math book!

"Mr. Fenton, is there a problem?" Lancer asked as he stood next to Danny's desk. Danny felt a drop of sweat fall down the back of his neck.

"Umm… I left it in my locker," he stuttered.

"Well, that's a shame seeing as how that is the third uncompleted assignment for this unit. You will be staying after school, Mr. Fenton. Detention."


	4. Good News, Bad News

A/N: And here is the longest chapter I have ever written. I hope you all like it because it was tiring to write, not that I didn't like writing it. It has slight DXS in it, some Danny-hurt, and some possible humor (depending upon what type of humor you have). Enjoy! R&R! Why am I still talking? Let's get this show on the road!

* * *

Good News, Bad News

Danny walked down the hall, his head hanging. The news of his detention hadn't exactly helped his current mood. Now he had three things to worry about. One, Kristine was on the loose and working with Vlad on something from the sounds of it. Two, he had detention with Mr. Lancer after school. Three, Sam and Tucker were missing and he had no idea where they were. Normally one of them calls him if they aren't coming to school that day but neither of them had told him. Plus, that freak told him that Vlad had promised him to her. Vlad doesn't normally do something like that unless that person had done something for him and he was repaying them. So did Kristine do something for Vlad and he was paying her back? Did something happen to Sam and Tucker? Danny didn't know. All he knew was that he had three things to worry about and they were weighing him down.

"Fenturd!"

Never mind, make that four problems.

Danny looked up to see a huge mass of a boy running towards him. The blond jock picked Danny up by the front of his shirt and pulled him close. Danny let out an inner sigh as Dash shoved him up against a locker.

"Hey, Fentonia! Do you know what I just got on my math test?"

"A 'D'."

"No! An 'F'! And you know what that means don't cha?"

"You're going to take it out on me," Danny answered, rolling his eyes.

"Exactly!" Dash pulled back his fist to punch Danny. Unfortunately, that's not what happened. Well, it was unfortunate for Dash.

See, Danny didn't feel like getting punched in the face right then. He had too much on his plate. The stress was building and poor Dash just so happened to be in his way. Too bad. So when Dash went to clobber the half ghost, Danny went intangible. Danny fell through Dash's grip. He hit the ground and ran. Meanwhile, Dash was doing several things. One, he was wondering what just happened. Two, he was screaming in pain. Three, he was holding his wrist and jumping up and down, much to the amusement of the other kids in the hallway. They would never look at him in the same way again.

Danny was half way down the hall by the time Dash had composed himself enough to wonder where his personal punching bag went. It was too late by then. The bell was about to ring and Danny was no longer in sight. Danny on the other hand was too relieved to care that he was about to be late for gym. He was also a little anxious. Had Dash seen him go intangible? If so did he realize what he just saw? If the jock did then Danny was in more trouble than he could talk himself out of. His powers were supposed to be a complete secret. The last thing he needed was for the whole school to know. Why didn't he just take the punch? He healed fast. The pain would only last for about thirty minutes at the most. The bruising would be gone by third period. It would only be a minor injury, nothing like his ghost battling wounds.

The bell rang and Danny realized that he was still standing there in the middle of the hall. He was on the opposite side of the school from his gym class! Great! Another tardy for the ten mile long list of infractions!

Danny began running for his locker to grab his gym clothes. Once there he turned his arm intangible and snagged his gym bag before almost literally flying down the hall. He skidded as he turned corners and nearly fell a few times. Teachers and hall monitors didn't even have a chance to reprimand him as he careened past them.

After three minutes the door the boys' locker room was in sight. Danny grinned, reached out a hand to push the door open, and instead planted his face in the wooden door. The door was pull, not push.

Danny backed away, rubbing his face. He glared at the door and reached out a hand to grab the handle.

"Nice face plant, Danny," said a feminine voice behind him.

"Sam! Tucker!" Danny exclaimed and stared at his best friends. He almost ran up them and hugged them. He was so happy to know that the Wicked Witch of the West hadn't gotten to them.

"Wow, you're happy to see us," Sam commented dryly.

"Yeah, well, I'm just happy you're okay," Danny explained.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Tucker asked.

"I ran into Kristine this morning." Danny's expression darkened as he mentioned the evil ghost's name.

"The old hag that tried to rape you?" Sam's eyebrows raised in surprise.

Danny nodded. "She said that Vlad promised me to her; then she vanished before I could ask what she meant. I figured Vlad wouldn't give me away like that unless he was paying her for something. I was worried he might have had her attack you."

"Oh. Well we're fine. Maybe it was something else," Tucker suggested.

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Umm… Maybe she cleaned his house. He has a big house."

"I don't think that's it. Whatever they're planning it can't be good," Danny said grimly.

Suddenly the gym door banged open. In the doorway stood a tall, muscular woman holding a huge sandwich in her hands. She took a bite of it, chewed, and said, "Fenton, Foley, Manson! What are you laggers doing standing out here?"

The three gaped for a moment before Sam stepped forward.

"We were just discussing our latest essay Mr. Lancer assigned us. We must have lost track of the time, right guys?"  
The boys nodded vigorously.

"Well, essay or not you're all late! Get dressed and start running laps, ten extra since you felt the need to skip class!"

The large woman returned to the poor class running four miles inside the gym. The kids stared for a moment longer before returning to their conversation.

"So where were you guys this morning?"

Sam smiled deviously. She held up a picture. "Vlad got a cat."

Danny snatched the picture away. Sure enough, a white cat was strolling around in a yard. Vlad stood on the porch grinning at it. Weird.

"He got a cat?! I can't believe it! He took my advice!"

"Yeah, maybe he'll leave us alone now," Tucker said hopefully.

"Doubt it. But this will be great blackmail," Danny said, still grinning.

* * *

Gym class and the rest of the day were fairly uneventful. Turns out Dash didn't understand what he saw. As far as he was concerned, Danny managed to wiggle free of his iron strong grasp. A fluke and nothing more. When Danny got home his dad shoved his newest invention in his face saying that it worked now. It then blew up leaving both of them covered in oil, ectoplasm, and some peanut butter that somehow ended up in there. Don't ask.

It was ten fifty when Danny settled in his bed. The day had been long and so far all of his worries seemed unfounded. Maybe the little stint on the tv had been nothing but Vlad trying to knock Danny off his high horse. Probably. After all, nothing major had happened today besides Kristine showing up and saying that Vlad promised her Danny. That was it. Who knows? Maybe Kristine merely said that just to scare him.

"Just to scare you? What do you take me for, a liar?"

Danny sat bolt up right. Before him was Kristine in all her ugly glory. She stood hunched over as always, her horrific visage glaring at him.

"Kristine!"

"Yes, yes, it's me. I already know that, little beauty. Trust me, I already know that… And something else," she hissed.

"What?" Danny asked harshly while backing up away from her.

'Well…" she said slowly. "I know that YOU ARE MINE!" She leapt forward and grabbed Danny by the neck. They landed on the floor. Danny wiggled, trying to squirm free of her but her grasp on him was too strong. He reached down into himself searching for his ghost powers. He couldn't find them.

"That's right, little beauty. Excuse me, MY little beauty. So long as I hold you, you are powerless."

"What?!"

"That's right. You can not transform so long as my hands are on you," she cackled sickly. "And I shall be holding you for a long time." As she said this she began unbuttoning his night shirt.

"LET GO OF ME!"

"Never again, my pet. Never again shall you be free of me. You are my prize."

"What for?"

She didn't answer, but kept unsnapping the buttons. Only two left, one left, none. She pulled his shirt off.

"STOP IT! LET ME GO! MOM! DAD! JAZZ!"

Kristine frowned and covered his mouth. He bit her and started kicking. She refused to let go. He rolled and twisted trying to escape. Still, Kristine held her grip.

"Too bad for you and too great for me," she hissed. Her snaggle toothed smile widened. "And now for the fun part. But first I think I need to change into something a little more appropriate." A flash later a long white haired, skinny, golden eyed, white toothed, young woman sat on Danny's waist where once an old hag had. Danny gasped then struggled harder.

No, I won't let you, Danny screamed inwardly.

"Too late, little beauty. It was too late when I first laid eyes on you," she whispered into his ear. She kissed his forehead and he froze, paralyzed as her powers held him still. With this she began removing his pants.

"Danny? Are you okay in there?" asked a sleepy voice.

Kristine stopped. She looked up at the door just as it opened revealing Jazz.

"I heard screaming. Are you…" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw Kristine straddling her little brother on the floor, the strange ghost's hands pulling his pants off. Danny stared with a terrified look frozen on his face. He was barely even breathing. His arms were thrown over his head, his hands clenched into fists.

"Oh my gosh! Danny!"


	5. Property Conflict

A/N: And here's a really short chapter. Extremely suspenseful. Sorry, I left it on a cliff hanger, again! Oh, well. And here is a public announcement...

**To those who did not read Fall From Grace:** I am sorry. I put an oc in here, Kristine, and failed to tell you who she is exactly. She is my oc from Fall From Grace. In that story she corners Danny and tries to rape him which I sort of explained in the last chapter. She is completely obsessed with Danny and will do anything to get him. She is capable of freezing a person in fear, making them unable to defend themselves. I hope that clears things up.

**To those who did read Fall From Grace:** Kristine is the Lady. I didn't name her in the previous story. Sorry I didn't say that before.

And now that that is all cleared up, let the show begin! Oh, and R&R!

* * *

Property Conflict

Jazz screamed and ran out of the room calling for their parents. Kristine growled and picked up Danny, who only had his boxers on now. She held him upright like a newborn, one hand on his behind the other between his shoulder blades. Within seconds they could hear Jazz and her parents running to the room.

"I guess we'll just have to take this elsewhere," Kristine said as she walked towards the window. Danny managed to whimper but otherwise could not make a move or sound. "Don't worry, my pet. I won't let them take you back. You belong to me now. Nobody shall touch you but me," and to prove her point began petting him. "Nobody but me. You belong to me. Only me," she kicked open the window. "Nobody but me, nobody but me. Mine, mine, and only mine."

"Dream on freak!"

Kristine looked over her shoulder at the rest of the Fenton clan standing in the doorway holding ecotguns.

"Oh, look. The thieves are trying to take you back my pet. Don't worry, I have you. Only I have you." She aimed a powerful blast at them. Maddie pressed a button on her suit and a shield formed around them. The shield absorbed the blast.

"Let my son go ghost and we might take mercy on you!" she threatened.

Kristine smirked condescendingly. "No, I don't think so. He's mine and always will be. Vlad promised him to me," she answered calmly.

"Vlad? What about him? Actually, never mind. Let him go!"

"Yeah, what she said! Or else we'll tear you apart molecule by molecule," Jack piped up.

"You are all so naive. He never was yours! He was always mine! You just don't realize that yet, but you will."

Kristine backed up to the window. She stepped through it and floated just outside. She laughed and licked Danny's cheek. "He's all mine! Nobody owns him but me!"

Jack aimed and fired at the evil ghost, completely forgetting that hitting her meant hitting Danny. The blast, amazingly enough, hit them. Kristine screamed and fell out of the sky still holding Danny tight. A crash was heard when they hit the ground.

"Danny!" Jazz shrieked and ran downstairs.

"Jack you just hit our son!" Maddie admonished as she followed Jazz down the stairs.

"Oops. I forgot she had him," Jack said dumbly.

The three raced through the living room and outside. Kristine was struggling to stand up. She still held Danny who's skin was now blackened by the blast. He didn't make a sound.

"Danny! Let him go you witch!" Jazz yelled.

"Or what? You'll shoot. In case you failed to notice little girl hitting me means hitting him. You don't want to hurt him do you? No? Well that's too bad for you. I guess I'll be going now. Ta!"

With that she disappeared taking Danny with her.


	6. Escapades

A/N: Another annoyingly short chapter. What more needs to be said? Please R&R, don't hate me, and enjoy!

* * *

Escapades

Danny was slowly regaining control of his muscles. He had managed to clench his and close his mouth. His body felt like it was on fire but he was glad to be feeling anything at all. He could have died! But he wasn't dead. No. He was just being carried around by a psychotic ghost was all. Yep, the crazy witch still had him.

He wasn't sure where they were. It was dark out. Trees rose up around them. Moon light was splattered haphazardly on the ground. Leaves were blown to and fro as Kristine floated along to an unknown destination. She still held him. She hadn't let him go once since she picked him up. It was getting annoying. He didn't like being carried around especially by an enemy.

Another thing Danny didn't like was Kristine's singing. She continuously sang, "All mine, all mine. Always mine, always mine. Forever and ever till the end of time you shall be mine, shall be mine. Never to let go or set free. My little caged angel, it's just you and me. Always mine forever and ever. All mine my little caged angel." She kept repeating it over and over and over and over, nonstop. The mantra went on and on and on and on. It was getting annoying. Danny would tell her to shut up but he couldn't speak. His voice was locked away by the paralysis.

In the mean time Danny tried to ignore the singing and focus on a plan to escape. It didn't seem likely but he was hoping she would eventually set him down. If only she would do that and look away for a minute once he was able to move again he was certain he could escape. But so far she seemed intent upon carrying him through this weird forest and singing. Oh, that song was so annoying! Anyway, he didn't know how much longer this paralysis thing was going to stick. He also didn't know where they were. He needed to find that out so he didn't fly off in the wrong direction. That would be bad.

Danny tried to move again and discovered that he could wiggle his toes now. He smiled. He could control ten percent of his body now! Almost there! Just ninety percent more to go and he would be able to fight off the creepy lady. Yay!

Uh, oh. Danny hissed in pain. His ghost powers had managed to adapt in the short time Kristine started carrying him. They were now busy working to repair the burn mark on his back. He couldn't transform yet but he was sure that with enough time that ability would return too. At any rate, the healing was causing his skin to itch. The obnoxious sensation was driving him crazy, that and Kristine's singing! Why would she not stop?!

"Because it annoys you, little beauty. And by the way, I don't intend on letting you escape. None of your plans will work. Just resign yourself to defeat. There's no point in fighting."

"Kristine is right, Daniel. You really ought to just give up," a really unwelcome voice agreed.

"Master Vlad. I have the child. My child. He will no longer get in your way," Kristine said. Danny couldn't see Vlad though he could sense his presence behind him. It made the hairs on his neck stand on end.

"No, he won't be. Death will prevent that," Vlad said evilly.

"What? Pardon me, could you repeat that? Did I hear you correctly? Death? But I thought he was mine. You told me…"

"That you were to capture him and he that he would be yours until his time came, which is now. Hand him over, Kristine."

"No! He is mine! I own him! Nobody but me!"

"If you don't hand him over Kristine I will have to take him by force. Hand him over and I won't terminate your existence too."

"Never!"

Danny felt himself being moved. Kristine held him out in front of her. She kissed him on the forehead again before flinging him in the air. Danny quickly transformed, discovered he was capable of movement again, and flew off without so much as a glance behind him.

"No!" Vlad cried.

"Fly my little beauty! FLY AWAY!" Danny didn't have to be told twice.

He flew as fast as he could in the direction he was hoping was home. He didn't know for sure but he was certain he would find out soon.


	7. Enemy Lines

A/N: Okay a little bit longer but not by much. I hope it's better than the other chapters. This story is going somewhere folks. I know it sort of is going around in pointless circles, but it will get better. Danny will end up in the zoo! I promise! Please R&R! Enjoy!

* * *

Enemy Lines

"What did you do that for, wench?" Vlad growled as he glowered at Kristine.

Kristine smirked and shrugged. "A promise is a promise. You broke yours so I saw no reason to keep mine."

Vlad charged an ectoblast and shot it at Kristine who dodged. She pulled her power and sent a blast in Vlad's direction. It hit. Vlad clutched his side and duplicated himself. Kristine closed her eyes and pointed. She spun around like a top, stopped in front of Vlad number three and fired an ectoblast of her own. The other Vlads vanished leaving behind the original. Kristine lunged at him and kicked him in the jaw. Vlad flipped and backhanded Kristine. She grunted and then returned his attack. He dodged and fired more ectoblasts at her. None of them hit their mark who had teleported behind the attacker. Vlad turned but was too late. Kristine called up her ultimate attack. She glared at him and froze him in place.

"It's not wise to not keep your promises, Vlad. Tricking me was a mistake, one you shall pay for. Now, I believe I had to let my pet go in order to save him. I want him back and I want to keep him. You told me before you were going to put him in the zoo. I believe that is a fine idea. I don't know why you changed your mind. So, that will be his new home. You will put him there for me so that I can see him everyday without worrying that he will escape. Do you understand?"

Vlad nodded grudgingly.

"Good."

Kristine flew off leaving Vlad floating alone in the forest.

"That fool. Thinking she could control me. Well, I won't let her. I'll put young Daniel in the zoo. Oh, yes. But she will pay the price."

Vlad floated slowly back towards his mansion, plotting. Small animals fled as they heard his approach. His wicked laughter made their fur stand on end in fear.

"Oh, yes. Daniel will go to the zoo and starve himself to death in hopes of escaping. Kristine will be unable to stand losing her obsession. She will disappear on her own. And that leaves the Fentons unprotected I believe. Jack will die, Maddie will come to me, and Jasmine… Well, we'll see how she feels. Daniel's friends will need silencing. No doubt that fool Kristine told Daniel about our partnership and I'm positive he told his friends. No, it will simply not due to have them know about this. They will die with Jack, that bumbling oaf."

Vlad continued back to his house. After some ranting he shot up to the tree tops, increased his speed, and flew back to his mansion. Once there he began to put his plot into motion.

Kristine, in the mean time, was flying back to Amity Park. She too had plans.

"I can't believe that fool! Thinking he could control me! Well, I'll show him. Oh, yes. I'll not just show him I'll show the world! I'll reveal his little secret to everyone and by the time I'm done he will beg for my forgiveness. And my little beauty, he'll learn to love me. Ah, my sweet little beauty… How I want him! If only he could see we were meant to be together!"

Kristine sighed and did some loop-de-loops, all the while contemplating her "love" for Danny. The moon light reflected off her white hair and garb.

"He will learn to love me and he will be mine, all mine! Nobody shall take him from me! He will want to be mine too. Yes. He will want me with all his being. He will want me like I want him."

Kristine landed outside the house she was staying at. It was a small white house with blue curtains and an immaculate lawn. Flowers grew in flower boxes on the window sills. Smoke curled out of the chimney. It was a perfect looking house.

"Once he learns to love me I will bring him here. We will live here happily ever after, just like in a fairy tale. We shall share the same bedroom, shower, and love. He will be mine, mine forever. Mine until time stops. That is the way it shall be."

Vlad was making a similar speech. He sat in his study with his cat on his lap. He petted the white animal while talking about his "love" for Maddie.

"She will be mine. I will have her, you hear me! With Daniel out of the way and Jack dead in his grave, she will come to me. She will love me more than life itself. We will have a child and he will be ghost hybrid like myself."

"And we will have a family, my little beauty and I. She will be a ghost like me and we'll all live in peace and love and joy."

"And she will love me," said Vlad in conclusion.

"And he will love me," said Kristine in conclusion.


	8. Seven O'Clock

A/N: And here is another chapter! In my opinion this one is better. It's fluffy! I'm finally moving forward with this story! Anyway, please R&R! Oh, and enjoy the fluffiness!

* * *

Seven O'Clock

The next morning, when Danny finally found his way home, he was exhausted. The direction he had picked had been correct. It was just a really long way home. He was pretty sure Kristine had teleported them several states away. When he landed in his room he could barely stand. He was so tired. His arms and legs felt like lead. He fell onto his bed and was out cold before his head hit the pillow.

He didn't get to sleep for very long though. His parents heard a thump upstairs, dash into Danny's room and found him lying on his bed in ghost form. On top of this little surprise (they didn't know his secret), two rings of white life engulfed the ghost leaving behind their son, safe but unconscious. Being concerned parents, they shook him awake. Danny mumbled replies to their questions, but, other than that, wasn't willing to do much. Ultimately they decided to leave him alone to sleep.

* * *

"When is he going to wake up?"

"Relax, Sam. He'll wake up."

"I know. I'm just worried about him. I mean, that lady kidnapped him. What if she hurt him or something? We don't know what she did to him?"

"Well, we can ask him once he wakes up."

"Yeah, you're right. But…"

"Sam, quit acting like such a lovebird… Unless, you want to admit it."

'Tucker!"

"You two really ought to just let it out. Everyone knows you two are in love. It's painful seeing you step around each other."

"Do you want me to hit you?"

"Oooh. Getting defensive?"

"And I'll get your little PDA too."

"Okay that is going too far! You leave my PDA out of this!"

"Now who is getting defensive?"

"At least I admit my love! I don't hide it!

"Isn't that right my precious? Tucker loves you. Yes, he does."

"Ewww…"

Danny woke up to these voices. At first he was confused and thought maybe he was at Sam's house sleeping over. It wasn't uncommon for them to do that. But then he was reminded of the previous night's antics by a sharp pang in his back.

He opened his eyes and watched silently as the two argued. The "Why don't you admit your love?" part caught his interest. The way Sam reacted to that question caught his interest even more.

"Sam you can't honestly expect to put this off forever! Just tell him!"

"Tell him what?"

"That you love him!"

"Why?"

"Because you do! Everyone can see that!"

"Really? What have I been doing that makes it so obvious?"

"Well, the fact that you're massaging his hand right now is a clue."

Sam looked down and noticed that she, in fact, was. She dropped his hand and backed away, embarrassed. Tucker laughed, thoroughly enjoying this. Danny silently pouted, thoroughly annoyed with Tucker for mentioning that. He had rather enjoyed the relaxing motions and the possibility of her actually coming right out and admitting that she loved him. It would make things easier for him if she did.

"That… That was nothing! I just wanted to make sure he was comfortable! Yeah! He's been through a lot."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing!"

"Yes you are! Admit it! You love him!"

"I am not blushing!"

"You're redder than a tomato and you're not denying it!"

"I am too denying that I am "as red as a tomato"!"

"But you're not denying that you are in love!"

"…"

"Ha! You're in love!"

"…"

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone."

Danny heard Tucker leave the room. The door closed behind him. After a minute he head Tucker walk down the stairs and start talking with Jazz. Danny opened his eyes the rest of the way. Sam was standing to his left looking a bit upset. She didn't notice Danny staring at her.

"Why does he have to make such a big deal out of it? What if I do have feelings for Danny? Big deal! Who cares?! I know Danny won't…"

"That's where you're wrong," Danny said softly. Danny forced himself to sit up. His back was killing him, but he wanted to be in a better position for what he was going to say next.

"Danny…"

"Do you really like me… I mean like me, like me… Like that… Like… Oh, why am I still talking?"

"Um…"

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

Danny pulled her so she sat next to him. He held her hands and looked her straight in the eyes. His stomach did flip flops and he couldn't breathe.

"Would it be easier for you say it if I told you I loved you?"

"…"

"Sam?"

She still didn't answer. Well, at least not verbally. Her reply was a kiss. A soft kiss on his lips. Both closed their eyes and moved closer to the other. Both silently reveled in the other's presence. Both were unwilling to breathe for that would mean stopping. Neither wanted to stop. Unfortunately, humans need to breathe and both were human at that time. When they reluctantly pulled apart they were gasping for breath.

"Wow…"

"Danny, words will never be enough. 'I love you' isn't enough."

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to show you something."

"What?"

"Can I pick you up at seven?"

"Sure. What do you want to show me?"

Danny grinned. "It's a secret."


End file.
